


Just the way you look tonight

by Alexei2020



Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Bucky Barnes, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexei2020/pseuds/Alexei2020
Summary: "I didn't get you anything...""Don't worry honey, You already gave me everything I could ever dream of."He inched closer, snaked his arms around Bucky's broad shoulders and kissed his nose."You're so cheesy, doll. I love you"
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: The lives of Bucky and Peter [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733041
Kudos: 88





	Just the way you look tonight

Bucky sat in the corner of the dark, cramped space he was stuffed into. One arm clinging to his knees, pressing them to his chest. A bandage was tied around his torso and left shoulder, where his other hand was supposed to be. He had gotten a pair of black sweatpants and an equally black sweat shirt. They were itchy and stiff, and it was in no way comfortable, but he didn't argue. He didn't really feel like fighting these guys.

  
He tried that, when he was captured the first time. When Peter had crossed the ocean to save him. And he lost everything because of it. Every single reason to keep going. His stupid boyfriend lost his life to save him, and he couldn't even stay safe. He was that useless. Messing everything up, like always.

  
He tilted his head back, blinking away a tear as he stared into the darkness. What he would give to be back in their apartment. Dancing clumsy and laughing while Fred Astaire sang beautifully in the background. 

**Some day, when I'm awfully low,**   
**When the world is cold,**   
**I will feel a glow just thinking of you**   
**And the way you look tonight**

_Peter carried Steve in through the window of their apartment, and dropped him on the couch. Bucky came in from the kitchen, a apron with small cherries all over it tied around his waist, and a spatula in his hand. He almost dropped the thing on the floor when he saw the shape his friends were in._

_Steve had a black eye, bruised lip and his cheek bone looked twice it's normal size. Peter had a cut on his forehead, brown curls matted with blood and sweat. Knuckles red, blue and purple. Broken wrist and the way he clutched his side... probably a couple broken ribs too._

_"The hell happened to you? I send you out for milk and sugar, and you come back like this?!" He hurried away to get some towels and a bowl of hot water. When he came back, Peter was standing, leaning against the door way, smiling lovingly. He reached out to cup Bucky's cheek, and let his thumb run across his lower lip._

_"It's okay. We're fine. Some people just don't know when to keep out of other's business, s'all."_

_The way he said it, he's soft voice. The calmness in his posture. The big hazel eyes staring at him. He's fingers combing through his hair. It calmed him down immediately. It always did. No matter how bruised or broken he was. He always had this genuine love in his eyes when he looked at Bucky. Reassured him that everything would, eventually, be okay. They would be fine._

Bucky smiled to himself in the dark. Peter's eyes glowing in front of him when he closed his eyes. Tears flowing freely down his sore cheeks, as he hummed the melody to their song.

**Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm**   
**And your cheeks so soft,**   
**There is nothing for me but to love you,**   
**And the way you look tonight.**

_They had spent the night at their favorite bar, all three of them. The alcohol pleasantly buzzing in the back of their heads as they laughed and joked around as they walked down the street. When they entered their apartment, Steve had gone to bed after a short stop in the kitchen for some water, leaving Peter and Bucky alone in the living room, tipsy and in a good mood._

_He knew of Peter's powers then. Steve too. It's hard to explain how you walk around on the ceiling in the middle of the night when you think you're alone. But that night, he grabbed Bucky by the wrists and hauled him out his bedroom window, carried him on his back as he scaled the building and sat down on the edge of the roof. He looked over his shoulder, smiling hopefully at Bucky, who stood awkwardly behind him._

_He never liked heights. But when Peter offered his hand, and promised to keep him safe, he reluctantly took it, and with shaking legs, he climbed up to the ledge, swung his feet over and shuffled as close to his boyfriend as he could. Peter laughed then. A heart filled, innocent laugh, and placed a firm hand around Bucky's waist. Bucky had never felt so safe._

_They talked about the stars that night. And they pointed to different spots in the city, watching as New York came to life with the first light of the sun. It was beautiful. "I love you, y'know" Peter had said. Out of the blue. Still smiling and staring at the orange hue in the horizon as the sun rose behind the buildings._

_"I love you, too, doll"_

  
**With each word your tenderness grows,**   
**Tearing my fear apart**   
**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,**   
**It touches my foolish heart.**

_Peter stood in the middle of the living room. A grey suit hanging loosely on his slender body. A bouquet of flowers in his hand and that flawless loving smile that spread across his face, filling the entire apartment with fondness._

_"I kicked Steve out for the evening. Happy anniversary, honey"_

_Bucky stood there, his lunch bag dropped to the floor along with his jaw. This man... His hair just as messy as always, curls sticking out in all directions. His eyes big, hopeful, the hazel orbs glistening in the light from the windows. His button nose crinkled just a little, and the freckles above it enlightened by the way his cheeks rise with the way his lips stretch across the beautiful face._

_"I didn't get you anything..."_

_"Don't worry honey, You already gave me everything I could ever dream of."_

_He inched closer, snaked his arms around Bucky's broad shoulders and kissed his nose._

_"You're so cheesy, doll. I love you"_

**Lovely**   
**Never, ever change**   
**Keep that breathless charm.**   
**Would you please arrange it?**   
**Cause I love you**   
**Just the way you look tonight.**

"Just the way you look tonight..." Bucky whispered as he dried away the tears, sniffling. He would give anything to be back with the love of his life right now. But he can't even fall off a mountain and die. At least he has the memories. He can spend all his hours in the darkness, dreaming of the day he'll be reunited with the beautiful, hazel eyes and bright smile. The genuinely happy laugh and untamed curls. 

  
He can't wait.  



End file.
